Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba!
by The Token
Summary: Isis has a very special gift for her Love. ONE-SHOT! Spoiler: THREESOME.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba!

Upon waking up from a nap the CEO had not planned to take he was shocked to find himself unable to move freely and see. The silk scarf covering his eyes he knew was from Isis' collection since her perfume still lingered on it. The material around his wrist he identified as rope and sweatbands had been placed around his wrist to keep the material from rubbing his skin raw. Shifting down the bed he found there was enough slack for him to move all the way to the end and hang his legs over the end. He then scooted back to the middle of the bed wondering what was going on.

He would have freaked out if he hadn't have been able to link the items to Isis yet he was still on edge a little bit. This wasn't Isis' style. She never did anything she saw as taboo without asking him prior to the event. Tying him up was one of those taboos. They hadn't ever talked about it since he was the one usually binding her, but even then he was doing it with his hands than an outside product. She knew how controlling he tended to be in bed so he assumed perhaps this was her way of taking revenge? The idea made his skin a little warm but he couldn't understand why she had given him such slack.

A shift in the room caused him to halt his thoughts and sit up. Looking in the direction to where he heard the sound he tilted his head to pick anything else up. When no response came he spoke. "Isis…"

"Seto…" Came the teasing reply. He wondered how long she had been standing there watching her handy work in action.

Kaiba visibly relaxed under the tone and gave a nonthreatening scowl. "What is this about?"

"I knew you'd forget." He listened as she moved around the room till her voice was louder and a little pressure was on the bed. "Today's the twenty-fifth of October." His lack of response caused her to give a comical sigh, "It's your birthday Love."

"Oh." He really had forgotten about his birthday but luckily Isis didn't. Getting a small smirk he asked, "So what's my gift?"

"I found it was hard to shop for someone who has everything or could get whatever they wanted, so material possessions seemed useless. So instead I got creative and got you what you've wanted for some time." He listened as she moved to the end of the bed and her hands tugged his legs. Getting the incentive he moved down and draped as much of his legs over the side as he was permitted with the bonds. "I hope this isn't too much…" She trailed off in a distracted tone.

Kaiba shrugged as he settled across the bed set. "It's something I wouldn't expect you to do."

"Hmm, well I did have a bit of help." She chuckled when he grunted in the back of his throat. "Don't worry Seto, I didn't ask Malik for advice again."

"Good." As long as it wasn't her sibling he didn't care.

The room then got quiet and when he went to ask what the hold-up was a hot mouth ghosted against his crotch through his pants. Lips kissed him through the fabric and he groaned moving his hips a little. After a bit more teasing his seducer finally gave him mercy and reached up undoing the dress pants and only pulling the material down far enough to access his semi-hard member in his underwear. Reaching through the slit, a tongue lapped against the flesh seen and he clenched his teeth. Not being able to see her or touch her was definitely adding to the appeal.

That dainty hand he knew so well pulled him from the confines of his pants and immediately that greedy mouth latched around him. A large puff of hair hit his wet member as if she was trying not to moan around him. Her tongue wiggled ruthlessly against the slit sampling the fluid quickly beading, causing Kaiba to hiss and roll his hips upwards. His movements were successful and the rest of his flesh slid down the hot warm throat of Isis.

"Ahh…mmm…" He groaned deeply lightly thrusting, fucking her throat while she allowed it.

After the third thrust his desperation showed and hands came down on his hips stopping him from moving. The head began its devilish sucking nearly devouring him to the point it hurt. But it was a pleasurable pain and he was aware of her knowledge that at times he liked sadistic pleasure. Sliding off his member he heard the words whispered, "You like that?" Immediately he went still as the deep familiar baritone rang throughout his ears. Without giving him time to respond, Yami went back to sucking him off.

Kaiba didn't know whether to moan or growl angrily as the ex-pharaoh's lips continued to tease his flesh and his tongue lap against the underside of his penis. His teeth gently scraped against his dick and the CEO yelped before giving a long confused moan. Before he could ask questions soft lips were pressed to his and he felt the gentle weight of Isis straddling his stomach. Very gently she kissed him as to assuage him of the situation and their tongues battled sensually. Pulling back she leaned in and whispered, "I want you to see." He felt her get off of him and soon his blind fold was off. The dim lighting of the room luckily didn't mess with his eyes but the view down below did.

Yami was staring at him with almost black eyes simply licking the slit of his penis. It disappeared past his lips inch by inch and the man's eyes closed, moaning around his mouthful. Kaiba bit his bottom lip confused but aroused to the point it hurt. Here his archrival was giving him a blow job and a damn good one. Not only was Yami working his head as if his life depended on it, but his tongue felt utterly unbearable. The fact that Isis was present made his length throb harder. The look she was giving the scene was like something he had never seen before. Looking at the brunet, Isis gave a sexy smirk and the CEO actually blushed.

"You're—ah!—getting off on this—ngh!" Kaiba asked in a strained voice.

"Perhaps…?" The open ended question made him groan in combination with the sight of those crimson-black eyes staring up at him again.

"You taste better than I thought," Yami whispered as he gently jacked off the man. Taking his tongue he licked from the base to the tip before going down again. "Isis, why don't you have a taste?"

Nodding she moved down next to him and Kaiba moaned from deep within his chest, as Isis proceeded to lap on the other end of his dick. The visions of two tongues lapping at his hard-on made his vision go blurry just as much as the sensation. Isis always gave long sex-kitten like laps while Yami's unfamiliar tongue not only felt sensually rough, but it swiped along his sensitive flesh as if it was actual candy. If that wasn't enough, the two stared at him as if they were told to. He wasn't sure if he could handle the two of them, at the same time, accompanied with the stares.

"I-ah—" Whatever he planned to say was cut off when Isis took his appendage deep down her throat, swallowing around the swollen mass.

Yami watched this skill with much fascination and lust of his own. He took his hands and ran them through her hair almost as if she was performing the act for him. The display left Kaiba territorial and he growled one of threat more so than arousal. Yami looked up at him with a mischievous look before dropping down to where only his eyes and wild hair was seen. Very slowly he extended his tongue and tickled them across his sac. The brunet tried his best not to make a noise and in doing so, found he had been holding his breath. He finally let it out a long breath and when Yami wrapped his lips around his balls, sucking them into his mouth, he was done for.

"SHIT!" Kaiba let out in an exasperated tone when both of the mouths moaned wantonly around him. He pulled hard at his bonds desperately wanting to touch the heads that were pleasuring him. Isis soon swapped places with Yami. The pharaoh went back to sucking the CEO off while the archeologist suckled his sac. "Ahh—ahh!"

"Mmm, come Seto…I want to taste you," Yami all but purred.

Kaiba gripped his eyes shut his body overly stimulated by the tongues and words. The coil below his navel was wound so tight it hurt. His legs shook and the small nip to his balls had his back bowing. Growling like a beast Kaiba released his seed and gasped for breath as it left him. His lungs wheezed for breath and his sight was off. His vision was out of focus and his legs twitched occasionally as he licked his lips. His bangs were already clinging to his forehead and he wasn't sure when exactly his shirt had gotten so uncomfortable. Commotion at the end of the bed got his attention.

Blurrily looking down he found Yami's face covered in a familiar sheen of white. Isis leaned forward and proceeded to lap his face clean. Licking around his mouth, she made sure Kaiba saw the large amount of semen she had on her tongue before she sloppily kissed Yami. A mixture of saliva and his spunk dribbled down their chins and the wet smacking noises kept his attention even more so. The ex-Pharaoh pulled back briefly before leaning back in to collect the fallen spunk that had dropped down his face and Isis' as well. He then proceeded back to kissing her thoroughly, moaning at the taste along with her.

Once more they pulled back and a thin thread of saliva mixed semen connected their mouths till Isis spoke, breaking the erotic bond, "I told you he tasted bittersweet."

"I like how you taste with him on your tongue." Yami leaned in again and went back to ravaging her mouth.

Yami reached his hands up and cupped Isis' breast gently and he fondled them causing coos to leak into his mouth. "Mmm…" He moved his mouth from hers and sucked his way across her neck, still kneading her breasts. "Ah—Atem."

Kaiba's nether regions jumped with the declaration. Here he assumed that if ever put in this predicament, the same predicament that had fogged his mind during boring meetings, that he'd just be too territorial to allow Yami to touch his Isis, as he had been during the blow job. Yet here he was watching the two kiss one another like horny high school students behind the gym and thoroughly enjoying it. His mind's full attention returned at the quiet voices he heard. Yami was whispering low and quickly in Arabic to Isis. She seemed to be thoroughly engrossed in whatever he was saying and as soon as the conversation ended, the two looked at him like predators.

Slowly the two stood up. Yami reached down and grabbed the hem of Isis' dress and pulled it over her head tousling her hair. Kaiba took in the scanty black and plum colored silk lingerie before his eyes went to Yami as Isis pulled his shirt off. The tanned lean toned body shone with the anticipation that slicked his skin. She continued on unzipping his pants as she slowly pulled them down his hips. When his hipbones were shown, she paused giving him a bashful look. He returned it with a dark haughty one of his own. Isis pulled the pants down and Kaiba understood: he had on no underwear.

Kaiba spied the erection the other was sporting and looked away with a blush; all that from sucking him off and kissing Isis? Had he even touched himself? The two turned to him and began climbing on the bed. The CEO found she had left on the collar on the man's throat and shuddered at the idea. They posed themselves on either side of him and glanced at one another before leaning down, kissing the man softly. Kaiba was thoroughly confused by the action until it was repeated, but with tongue. Not sure what to do he opened his mouth and was assaulted by two wanton tongues fighting one another and asking his own to join in the battle. When he did he was immediately breathless by the pure erotica of kissing two people at the same time.

Even after he closed his eyes he knew who was who as they rolled against one another. Isis' appendage was warm and sensually making love rather than war, while Yami fought him with just as much zeal as if they were dueling. At one point, the smaller man reached down and squeezed him back to life. Kaiba gave a small whine when he squeezed him in an almost bruising grip. It only made him harder and the dark chuckle he felt against his mouth told him he knew it too. They continued the three way tongue fest before Kaiba fell back panting, disconnecting him from the others.

"You're over dressed Love." The tone of voice Isis was using almost had Kaiba coming in Yami's grip. Such raw untamed lust had wrapped itself so tight around her vocal cords, it constricted them in sex. He found himself nodding dumbly in response and moaned louder than before when the duelist squeezed him again. He sent a glare to Yami only to be attacked again. The almost violent mouth latched onto his bottom lip and sucked it into oblivion. Kaiba tried to force back the control but Yami met his tongue half way and sloppily coaxed him into defeat.

Isis divested him of his pants and underwear before pausing to kneel down to get his socks. She paused to watch the two kiss further before realizing a problem. Kaiba was wearing a turtleneck. Of all the days he could have worn a button down he chose a turtleneck today? She would have to untie him in order to remove it and her and Yami had other plans before that could happen. Her mind continued to wonder how to handle this till she realized something. "Atem…his shirt."

Yami pulled back with a wet smack and eyed it. He looked over his shoulder and gave a mischievous smile. "So it seems Isis." He gave one harsh squeeze to Kaiba's erection before climbing off the bed over to his pants. He reached into the back pocket pulling out the smaller metal item before it "clicked" open. There a blade gleamed in the soft lighting of the bedroom and the brunet visibly tensed. Yami smirked, "Do not worry Seto; I don't intend to harm you. Isis simply wouldn't allow it." Kaiba understood the connotations behind his words; if Isis wasn't in the room he knew Yami would get joy out of cutting him up. Who knew the man was so sadistic?

Yami climbed back on top of him, carefully aiming the sharpened edge. He dug it gently into the fabric of the turtleneck and gently pulled down. The cotton gave way to the pointed edge and tore right down the middle. Then the wielder of the knife went to each sleeve cutting down to where the new tears met with the first made. The black material fell away from his skin to reveal a toned torso glazed in sweat. Isis came to his side and gently tugged the material away and onto the floor. She ignored Kaiba's annoyed glance to her for allowing Yami to destroy his shirt. They both knew he had dozens of them.

Yami closed the knife and tossed it aside; hitting the floor with a thud. As if in apology, the tanned Egyptian climbed back on the bed and bent down, sucking Kaiba's neck. The brunet squirmed from the sensual quality Yami bestowed while trying to create the love-bite. His tongue swiped back and forth and Kaiba almost felt like Isis had told him his spot. The feel of his teeth biting into him had him growling in a challenging way and Yami hummed deeply in response to it. Isis had now busied herself with the other side of his neck, giving it the same attention Yami was offering to his chosen side. The CEO's head was now swimming from the twin sensations and he was sure he would pass out before anything truly began.

As if Isis was in his mind she lifted her head and Yami followed suit. "Atem, I believe Seto has been patient enough."

"Mmmm, indeed," Yami purred nipping his neck for emphasis.

The two climbed off of their prey and maneuvered back to the end of the bed. Isis took the appendage in hand in a knowing way and worked him gently leaving Kaiba's cheeks flushed, his lips slightly parted and his eyes hanging half-mast. While this was going on Yami moved between his legs and Kaiba heard the familiar 'pop' of a certain bottle. "Wha—?"

"Ssshhhh," Isis assuaged as she leaned down kissing him soundly. "We all know this is what you want." Pulling back from his lips a moment passed between them. Kaiba's eyes belayed that he was putting his absolute trust in Isis and she returned it with a look that he knew she'd take care of him—in more way than one. Kissing him romantically this time Isis moved her hand more quickly and Yami took that as his cue.

Gently he swiped the lubed covered finger around the puckered entrance in a known way and the lower body twitched from the sensation. Not in a fearful manner but as one would from an electrical shock. Someone was intrigued. He worked the button a few more minutes before finally sliding the finger in gently. As expected Kaiba made a noise that spoke of annoyance more so than the strange sensation he was now experiencing. But Isis was sure to change up her hand job to keep him relaxed and aroused. Yami worked the finger in to the knuckle and slowly rotated it. He did this motion for a few minutes before working the next finger in. This time the response wasn't as bad and the male even twitched more so in his girlfriend's hand. Getting more lube, the ex-pharaoh removed his fingers and added more of the slick substance. Once more inserting his fingers he found the resistance to be swimmingly better than when he started.

Keeping with taking his time and being extra meticulous with Kaiba, Yami worked his wrist and made sure the male was loosening at his own pace. He didn't want to rush this and hurt Kaiba or even piss him off to where the whole 'party' would be over. How many times would he get a chance to fuck the tight ass known as Seto Kaiba? Pun intended. A smirk crossed his face with the thought and he caught Kaiba scowling at him, blushing but scowling. Since his eyes were on him he decided to test his handy work. Crooking his fingers he showed no mercy and mercilessly rubbed that bundle of nerves at the end of his tunnel.

"SHIT—FUCK!" Kaiba's whole body jerked against the bed and he nearly head-butted the grinning Isis. The brunet was panting for air he didn't even know he had lost. Yami repeated the action for his own amusement and watched as once more Kaiba lost control of his body. As if he was one of those collapsible toys. Doing it once more he had had enough of almost getting kicked in the face and motioned to Isis.

She nodded soundly and stood away from the bed. There she removed her lingerie in such a way that even had Yami staring in utter hypnosis. Something about the way her shy hands pulled the bra away before those now bolder hands went for her panties. He could see why Kaiba was licking his lips for he caught his tongue out of his own mouth. Climbing back over to the bed, Isis straddled Kaiba and worked her hips back and forth. He let loose a long low groan and his hands twitched wanting to grab her. Positioning herself for no more teasing, she slowly lowered herself down on Kaiba's hard shaft, moaning loudly from the action. Obviously she wasn't the only one worked up. There she began to ride in him a slow show of sensuality and Yami stood behind the pair, gently stroking himself from the sight. He'd have a hard time looking at Isis now; observing the way she threw her hair over her shoulder as some sex-goddess and ran her hands over her body.

By Kaiba third pant Yami had had enough of watching. He climbed onto the bed and placed himself between Kaiba's long bent legs. Placing those legs over his thighs, the ex-pharaoh leaned against Isis' back as he gently began to enter Kaiba's opening. Immediately the brunet's teeth clenched and his eyes closed but he didn't tell Yami to stop, nor could he even if asked to. The yami's eyes were closed, his mouth hanging in a perfect O as he head rested against Isis' shoulder, breathing raggedly as to control himself.

"Dear...dear Ra." Yami hissed as he finally became fully seated, "You really are a tight ass Kaiba."

"Fuck you," came the almost hoarse reply as the brunet very slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to find a panting golden god and a flushed gently gyrating goddess. Truly this birthday would be hard to top. Speaking of topping, Yami gently rotated his hips and Kaiba all but followed the stinging motion. Re-angling himself, the Egyptian male thrust back in a few more times until finally Kaiba let out a cry neither one of them knew he was capable of. His voice had deepened considerably and his growl came from deep within his chest. Yami ground his appendage against that spot inside of Kaiba, and the male responded by trembling on the bed which turned to shaking like a leaf when Isis added her own gyrating.

Soon Yami and Isis had set a rhythm and Kaiba lie there helplessly as he was rode from different sides. Yami was moaning in his rich tones cloaking the room in a passionate frenzy while Isis was whining her own pleasure especially when Yami's hands wrapped around her body and played with her breast and nipples. Kaiba was left to hold in his whimpers. Yes, Seto Kaiba was a mewling whimpering mess and he could feel tears leaking from the corners of his eyes from the pure ecstasy. Between Isis riding him as she had never done before, grinding down on his shaft in a show of talent and her own unbridled desire, Yami was thrusting in long hard thrusts, grinding in a hard pattern against his button, before repeating the action. He couldn't keep up.

His breath was escaping his lungs and he legs were shaking. Literally shaking—his whole body was shaking as if he was lying in snow. When really he lye in coals; sweltering infatuation finally taking shape and ravaging him beyond himself. Turning him into a pile of goo that could only vocalize in octaves he once wasn't capable of nor the things he was proclaiming. He knew a steady dribble of saliva was sliding down the corner of his mouth but the sensations were so delicious he was drooling from the sexual hunger being fed. His eyes rolled into his scull on a particularly hard thrust coupled with Isis increasing her traverse actions. Kaiba was in a new set of sex and it was destroying him in the most luscious way.

"Look at him Isis," Yami groaned in her ear, his arms still tightly wound around her.

Her half-lidded eyes took in this new Kaiba, this broken power house and she 'mmm'-ed at the view. "My Seto," she slurred in a lust-drunken tone. "Mine." Shifting her hips air echoed out of Kaiba's lungs and he gritted his teeth from her returned actions. Yami followed suit thrust in harder, increasing the friction to where Kaiba was left pulling at his bonds, a steady stream of curses and pants leavings his throat. "My Seto," she panted, "wishes to come." The very use of the c-word caused him to go from shaking to thrashing. He closed his eyes not needing the visual of Yami bracing Isis as if she was riding him; darken eyes of crimson gone maroon from rapture coupled with Isis' own once crystal blues eyes hazy with dark clouds of bliss. The view enough threatened his resolve.

"What do you say Isis?" Yami's tones covered each thrust in sinful pleasure. "Shall we offer release?"

"Mmm..." Leaning over her shoulder Isis kissed Yami with great abandon. Raw instinct took over the lip lock and Yami's fingers found her nipples causing tiny whines to mingle in his own moaning mouth. "Yes," she mumbled against his lips. Their tongues wrestled further before Yami grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward. Her hands caught on Kaiba's shoulders and from there she rode him in an expertise that Kaiba had yet to witness or feel. His head thudded deeper into the matress but when Yami took hold of his thighs and began thrusting at new speeds that had yet to be seen, his mouth fell open and a whooshing noise he later would know was his breathing occurred.

"Fuuuuck," Kaiba whined in a tone that caused Yami to groan and Isis to moan louder.

"Come Love," Isis whimpered in his ear in which he returned with his own pitiful sob. A literal sob that grew in frequency when she buried her face in the crook of his neck, gently licking along his ear; a sudden sharp bite to the cartilage marked Kaiba's end.

In a loud shout his whole body tensed before shaking ruthlessly. His eyes flew wide, blinded by the white light that he was sure marked his death. He didn't even know he was still shouting, or of the other shouts of completion that surrounded the room in a cacophony of thrill. The longest orgasm of his life that left him breathless, subdued and loose as rain was punctuated by the pleasant sensations against his thighs. Forcing his vision to return he looked down to find Isis lapping Yami's spilled semen from his thighs. Said spiller was leaning back against his hands panting as if he had just run a marathon. Once the mess was clear Isis herself lay sprawled against Kaiba's torso.

She caught the fellow blue eyes and asked in the calmest of tones, "Well?" Rather than respond the CEO allowed the blackness that was surrounding his vision to take him under.

"I'd say a birthday well done," Yami's smile was matched by Isis' own.

PLEASE READ:

I. Did. It. Well? I don't know. I need you all to tell me. Thus the sorrows of a writer. LOL. But please, do tell! Also, today is my birthday! WHOOHOO! So this is a small gift to myself for finally completing this. And I know, I'm late for Kaiba's birthday. Ohs wells.

Dedicated to: Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling

_I finally finished it so NAAAA! LOL._

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
